The interaction of a phage encoded topoisomerase I with the specific sites for DNA recombination is studied using sites cloned into a plasmid vector. An ELISA assay is being developed to detect nanogram quantities of the bacteriophage lambda coded int protein. This development will enable the genetic expression of this regulatory protein to be monitored in a variety of phage and host mutants.